


The Call

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Ron Calls. Harry isn't impressed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Cafe Saga [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	The Call

Harry didn't like answering the phone after six. He usually didn't. If it was urgent they could leave a voicemail. However, he answered the phone, curious as to whether it was his parents calling, checking in. They usually didn't call too late knowing that Harry didn't answer it, and he assumed that they tried to avoid having Severus answer it.

He was surprised to find that it was Ron.

"We miss you Harry, you should come out this Friday. Or are you still having problems?"

"What? What do you think the problem is?"

"Its Severus. He drove this wedge between us."

"No Ron, you and Hermione did. He hasn't done anything. He insisted that I still go out with you and Hermione, and see you all, and act like everything is fine, but it isn't. This breaks my heart, Ron. I miss you, and I miss Hermione, but I can't do this. It's too much. And if it isn't going to change, then I can't put myself in the middle of it again."

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. I don't hate Severus. I don't even know him that well. It's just... Hermione really can't stand him. I know you love him, and live with him, and clearly he isn't a bad person, but..."

"Well, we have nothing else to talk about, do we?"

"Harry-"

"I'll talk to you later. I gotta be up early for work tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

He hung up. Ron wasn't sorry. He couldn't be if he was so willing to throw away their friendship. Harry knew he should have done this long ago, but he had thought it would improve over time. Perhaps there was time to give them one last chance, but he wasn't sure he could handle it.

He walked upstairs to the library, Severus was reading, the light from the setting sun leaving shadows of the trees across the floor. He sat next to Severus, curling himself up on the lounge.

"Are you okay?"

"Later. I just want to be with you. Anyway, isn't this a sacred place?" he asked, resting his head in Severus' lap.

"You're right, but I can make an exception."

"No. Just let me be near you."

"Of course." He rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, rubbing light circles, book forgotten somewhere along the way.

Harry felt a sense of peace wash away the dread he had felt after Ron's call. It felt like years since he had spoken to him, so wrapped up in work and the busy day to day, but it had only been a month, maybe two. He didn't want to think about it. He had been happy without thinking outside the bubble that was his life with Severus. He was so happy just being. No pressure, so stress, not seeing Ron and Hermione, not seeing his parents either. Severus had disagreed, but Harry said he had needed a break.

He knew it wasn't a healthy way to cope, Severus acknowledged it on occasion, but Harry just didn't think he could deal with anymore of the shit he had been putting up with over the last couple of years. A break was good.

He looked up at Severus. "I love you so much. I absolutely adore you. I want nothing more than to do this for the rest of my life. Just be like this."

Severus kissed his forehead. "I love you too. Everyday can be like this. I promise."


End file.
